


Shy and pure

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flails, Happy birthday Keiji!!, Happy early birthday, M/M, its smol but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: He leans forward, closer untill his head tonks against the others chest shyly, hiding the red flush from the elders vision.





	

Keiji knows that Shouyou likes him. He knows by the stolen looks he sees from the corner of his eye when they played against Tetsurou, Lev and Kei. He has seen the lingering glances from the smaller when he turns around from talking to him.

Shouyou doesnt know he knows. He thinks he is being discrete, enough that Keiji doesnt notice the longing glances, the too deep flush on his cheeks when Keiji approaches him for a practice together.

The easily sync easily, as soon as Keiji tosses the ball its smacked down and he cant help the slight squeal that leaves his lips. Because he is practicing with the setter of a powerhouse school, hell he had _fallen in love with the setter of a powerhouse school_ and it hits Shouyou just how much his love could be rejected.

\-------

Koutarou.

Koutarou is always with Keiji, Shouyou notes. They go to the same school, on the same team and he sees the other with Keiji plenty enough to get his hopes down. There is no way he would get Keiji to look his way, hell Koutarou was enough, he was exciting to be with, hyper and couldnt help but get his team mates...and his rivals pumped up. He had even given Shouyou a new move, taught him new things.

Shouyou shakes his head before the thought would send him deeper into pits of blackness he didnt want to see.

_But it never happened._

The raven haired setter accepted his feelings, gave him his nice set of daily kisses. He always had Shouyou on his toes with how fast Keiji was with skin ship. Soft kisses on his nose, on his cheeks or peppered on his lips as soon as they saw each other when Keiji went to visit Shouyou in Miyagi on the weekends and when Shouyou returned the favor random days.

\-------

When the ball is set to him during the game against Tetsurou, Lev and Kei he perks up, starting his run and finish the shot, eyes lighting up as he turned to the setter. Unconsciously throwing his arms around his neck, bouncing on his toes a bit. However his excitment is quickly ended when Keiji's own arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a purposely cleared throat. But he didnt move, neither did Keiji. He noted that while Keiji did move a bit, not away from Shouyou, infact closer, Shouyou glanced up, noticing the setter almost glaring at the ace.

"Kei chan." He whispered softly, smiling softly when he looked down at him, eyes wide and eager. "I think we should tell them." It was a non verbal question that went through the gym from the other four.

"I'm dating Shouyou." He blinked softly at the bluntness.

"Finally i was sure shrimpy was going to get himself off at the sight of you if he didn't confess sooner. It was getting so painfully obvious everyone in the gym knew, apprently not these block heads." Kei's hand jerked towards the surprised captains. Shouyou felt his cheeks flare up at the words of his team mate. "No..." He hid his face farther in Keiji's chest shyly, squeaking as he tightened his grip on the shirt Keiji had one.

However when a gently finger tilted his chin up and lips pressed against Shouyou's own...he sighed softly, relaxing and melting into Keiji. Leaning closer into the kiss he sighed against his lips. Auburn eyes opened a bit, just enough to catch the setters own lidded gaze and he felt his body shiver before he pulled back shyly.

Keiji was always so gentle and soft that it always made Shouyou blush, made his heart flutter with shyness, or that warm feeling that he couldnt stop in his chest, even if he didnt want it to.

When it hit he let his head fall forward, tonking against Keiji's chest to hide the burning red on his face, that was trailing down Shouyou's neck and into his shirt that left more then enough to the imagination...to his boyfriend at the captains in the room.

\-------

Keiji remembers when Shouyou tried to confess. Babbling words and flushed cheeks, stumbling over his own words. Keiji placed a hand on the others shoulder to get him to calm down. "Breath Shouyou." He thought he could feel the others heartbeat. Keiji smiled slightly, a mere ghost of a smile on his lips as he tilts the others chin up. It was a quick sentense that some how Keiji managed to hear all of.

"You really like me?"

The poor boy looked like he was going to explode by the amount of red. He bent down, pressing their lips together softly as he kept his eyes open, watching the others eyes widen then slowly flutter shut. Shouyou was about as experienced in kissing as Keiji was. One thing, Keiji wasnt experienced, hell Shouyou was his first kiss. He feels the ginger push back into the kiss, his hands gripping the fabric of Keiji's practice match uniform. Keiji pulled back once he was running out of breath and licked his lips, as if he was memorizing the taste of Shouyou on his lips.

"I do...i knew you liked me, you always looked at me when i wasnt looking then when i looked you would quickly look away."A soft smile presented itself on Keiji's lips.

\--------

Shouyou feels his face flush, he had managed to confess near Keiji's birthday and he was accepted. "Happy birthday." He murmured, rollsing over on the bed to rest between the elders laps, his head resting on the others chest, smiling softly as he layed down on him. Taking the others hands he pressed kisses along every finger while he laced one hand together and placed something in his other hand. "It isnt much but i got you a keychain. Since you're from Fukuroudani and im from Karasuno, i got one with a crow AND a owl! Isnt that cute!" He squeaked softly, nuzzling closer.

The phone charm was cute, they were like small plushies and he licked his lips, pressing his lips against the others. Shouyou smiled softly, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

His knees bent by Keiji's hips, (he would be straddling his lap if he sat up) Shouyou grinned widely at the soft smile on the others lips. "I got you to smile..." He whispered softly, his fingers lightly ghosting over the others lips and his cheeks. Moving up closer Shouyou pressed their lips together, melting into the kiss as a hand pressed against the nape of his neck, causing Shouyou to nuzzle closer, angling his head in order to deepen the kiss. A soft 'Thank you' against his lips made his smile widen, soft laughter melded together as he rested his forehead against the other happily.

\-------

_Yeah...this will be the best birthday ever._


End file.
